


A Year in A Second

by fancyshipper



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, and not as hot as i want, happy new year 2014, lame, new year celebration, not as romantic as i wish, wanted to make it pwp but i can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyshipper/pseuds/fancyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some encounters here and there between Akashi Seijurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. Only this time, what matters is the countdown for new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in A Second

**Author's Note:**

> i have two finals the next day and this is what i did after new year celebration and yeah i'm not sorry at all.

A pair of arms wrapped his side when Kuroko was enjoying the scenery of blooming fireworks in the sky. They were fifteen minutes away from the new year countdown -or even less than ten minutes- when suddenly a spark of firework could be seen already in the few corners of the sky.

"Aren't they too early?" a soft words laced right into his pale earlobe.

Kuroko chuckled,"Maybe they're checking it out first"

"Or accidentaly ignited one or two of their supplies"

Kuroko breathed out an amusement snort towards his lover's joke. His baby blue locks swayed when he tilted his head only to be raptured by the sight of heterochromatic eyes gazing attentively to the dark blue and endless night sky -and the fact that the fireworks sparks mirrored within the said rare marble was not helping to repress his awe.

"What?"

Kuroko smiled shyly with head inclined to other direction, purposely wanting to avoid the other's gaze since his cheek started to blush from the realization of their proximity.

"Akashi-kun..", a short intake of breath,"..you're too close"

The red haired guy muffled a laugh. Instead of distancing their body, Akashi wrapped his arm tighter around the petite waist, closing in to the bare neck behind the collar -grazing his lips with the skin in a tempting motion.

It was the night of new year eve when after dating for few months, Akashi finally decided to call his lover up for a night at his apartment in the town side of Kyoto. Kuroko knew what was about to come next but still, despite his calmness and composed nature, he could still be able to feel his excitement and nervousness rolling from the spine to the pit of his stomach when Akashi scooted closer to him -with definite intention, if not lust, blazing through his eyes.

"But is this what you're here for?"

A gasp of surprise took Kuroko entirely when Akashi traced the line of his neck under the earlobe with his wet tongue. It was inevitable but the alien sensation of Akashi's touch was cornering Kuroko to a whole new kind of addiction.

Resisting to admit defeat, Kuroko's hands gripped the edges of the balcony with face in an obvious denial,"You just said that we need to celebrate new year eve together"

The corner of Akashi's lips tugged a heavy smile -or perhaps, smirk- while he whispered seductively,"Did I say a specific way of celebrating?"

Kuroko hurriedly detached one of his hands from the balcony only to refrain Akashi's playful hand -which already entangled in a journey under his shirt across his stomach. A pout left noticeable within the expressionless facade of the smaller teen.

"Akashi-kun, seriously..", desperate groan forced out from the pink kissable lips,"…now?"

Akashi moved his free hand upward only to tug Kuroko's face closer to him -until their breaths mingled in between. With few exchanges of wordless glints, Akashi invited Kuroko into a soft innocent kiss, and Kuroko, with eyes already half lidded, willingly accept the offer. They both engulfed in their little chaste kisses until the voice of new year countdown echoing in every corner of the city -though basically it was obviously coming from Akashi's neighbor despite the sound proof wall and all.

Kuroko backed off from the kiss with a soft murmur,"..the countdown"

10…

Akashi smirked.

9…

Kuroko blinked his eyes.

8…

Akashi braced himself upfront and tackled Kuroko's bare lips in a flash.

7…

In the midst of his surprise, Kuroko complied to the sudden attack when suddenly he realized Akashi had no intention to end the kiss peacefully.

6…

Akashi ravished his lips with vigorous kisses until a tongue brushed against Kuroko's lips, asking permission for an entrance. Kuroko, with his body already turned back to face Akashi directly, gave up on the temptation and granted the red head a permission to explore his inside.

5…

Kuroko slipped out a moan when the line of his teeth, the inside of his cave, and his wriggling tongue being abused greatly by the red head. It was exhausting passionate kisses but he enjoyed it nevertheless. As Akashi vigorously led him to the fixed rhythm and pace for their kisses to continue, Kuroko lilted his head so that Akashi could get a better access for their kisses to be deepened.

4…

"A-Akash-"

3…

The noises of their kisses filled the balcony as Kuroko, weak in the knee, leaned on Akashi with the hope of their kisses to be stopped right away -the need of oxygen was more important than the growing heat between them after all. But still, there were no signs from the red head to stop the madness between their tangled tongues.

2…

"A-Aka-nnh-"

1…

One of Akashi hand ruffled Kuroko's hair, only to be settled on the back of his head to deepen their intercourse. Kuroko, in the state of panic and oxygen deprivation, wailed helplessly within the embrace.

0…

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

As the sound of trumpets, honks and fireworks took over the whole world, Akashi parted their lips. Their breaths ragged with a bridge of saliva knotted between them. With a satisfied gesture, Akashi brushed his thumb to the corner of Kuroko's mouth, wiping off the rail of their mixed saliva.

"A-Akashi-kun.."

Akashi slightly pecked Kuroko's lips and smiled contentedly,"Happy new year, Tetsuya"

Kuroko blinked his eyes in confusion but then sighed in understanding. He then softly muttered,"Happy new year to you too, Akashi-kun"

"Don't you realize..", Akashi closed in to the ear of his lover,"We just kissed for one year"

Apparently the word took a second longer before it sunk deep within Kuroko's train of thought. The turquoise marble teared in disbelief as his hands gripped hard on Akashi's shirt.

"I can't believe it, Akashi-kun", Kuroko's cheeks puffed,"You did it on purpose"

Akashi adhered their foreheads altogether and exhaled an idea,"I hope next year we can make a progress"

Kuroko upped one of his eyebrows, demanding an explanation. Akashi rolled his eyes but then happily answering.

"Not a mere one year kiss, but a one year se-"

Both of Kuroko's palms already covered Akashi's mouth before the ridiculous idea finished in a complete sentence -though Kuroko could still hear the distant sound of  _sex_  under the cover of his hand. There was no need to hear the rest of the word, Kuroko already figured out what was the thing that his lover intended to do next year.

Akashi playfully grinned when Kuroko pulled off his hands from his mouth. Before the atmosphere between them degraded to none -due to the constant laughter of celebration and the distant sound of fireworks above the sky- Akashi pressed his leg to settle between Kuroko's thighs and grinded the crotch out.

Kuroko immediately covered himself, fighting the surprise gasp from escaping his mouth. Akashi shot him a look of invitation, there was just no way Akashi would let things between them ended insipidly shallow.

"Bed?"

The trapped teen slumped in defeat -not that he could fight the urge of arousal more than this. He then laced his arms around Akashi's neck, ready to answer it with a firm approval when suddenly the sneaky hands slipped under his pants and teased his cheeky ass, ignited a yelp of,"Y-yesh!"

Akashi laughed in victory as he pulled the annoyed Kuroko to his bed. With a quick glance between heterochromatic eyes and turquoise marbles, they knew that they were about to accomplish their first mission in the new year safe and smooth -or to be more precise, hard and intense. In the bed.

Or maybe also in the bathroom afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway happy new year 2014 everyone. hope we can get along with each other again and i wish you all to have an amazing year! :D


End file.
